Quests/Main Quest Line
The main quest starts during the introduction tutorial. It offers progressively larger rewards for completing a variety of milestones which guide development towards a more powerful city. Only one quest in the line will show as active at any given time, however requirements for later quests are tracked and can be completed before they are visible to the player. } |- |Mysterious Fog |Explore 16,000 Fog Blocks on the map | x14 |- |Mighty General |Upgrade a commander to Level 20 | x14 x5 |- |Rising Star |Retain a total of 60,000 units within your city | x14 |- |A Long Journey |Complete 22 Missions in Expedition | x10 |- |Powerful Leader |Power reached 400,000 | 10 Sculptures of your civilization Commander |- |Discord |Upgrade to Level 15 | |- |Casualty Reduction |Build 4 Hospitals | x20 |- |Mysterious Fog |Explore 20,000 Fog Blocks on the map | x15 |- |Mighty General |Upgrade a commander to Level 22 | x15 |- |Rising Star |Retain a total of 70,000 units within your city | x15 |- |A Long Journey |Complete 24 Missions in Expedition | x11 |- |Powerful Leader |Power reached 500,000 | 10 Sculptures of your civilization Commander |- |Courage |Upgrade to Level 16 | |- |More Gold |Build 4 Goldmines | |- |Technology Research |Complete the research of "Spearmen" | 1,000 Spearmen |- |Mysterious Fog |Explore 25,000 Fog Blocks on the map | x16 |- |Mighty General |Upgrade a commander to Level 24 | x16 x1 |- |Rising Star |Retain a total of 80,000 units within your city | x16 |- |A Long Journey |Complete 26 Missions in Expedition | x12 |- |Powerful Leader |Power reached 800,000 | 10 Sculptures of your civilization Commander |- |Responsibility |Upgrade to Level 17 | |- |Principle |Upgrade City Hall to Level 18 | |- | Freedom | Upgrade to Level 19 | |- | Mysterious Fog | Explore 50,000 Fog Blocks on the map | x19 |- | Mighty General | Upgrade a commander to Level 30 | x19 x1 |- | Rising Star | Retain a total of 110,000 units within your city | x19 |- | A Long Journey | Complete 33 Missions in Expedition | x15 |- | Powerful Leader | Power reached 2,000,000 | x1 |- | Unparalleled | Upgrade to Level 20 | |- | Mysterious Fog | Explore 60,000 Fog Blocks on the map | x20 |- | Mighty General | Upgrade a commander to Level 32 | x20 |- | Rising Star | Own 120,000 units | x20 |- | A Long Journey | Complete 36 Missions in Expedition | x16 |- | Powerful Leader | Power reached 2,500,000 | x1 |- | Road of Honor | Upgrade to Level 21 | |- |- |- |- |- |Respected Overlord |Upgrade to Level 22 | |- |- |- |- |- |Respected Overlord |Upgrade to Level 23 | |- |Technology Research |Complete the research of | x30 x30 x10 x20 |- | Mysterious Fog | Explore 90,000 Fog Blocks on the map | x23 |- | Mighty General | Upgrade a commander to Level 38 | x23 x1 |- | Rising Star | Retain a total of 150,000 units within your city | x23 |- | A Long Journey | Complete 50 Missions in Expedition | x19 |- | Powerful Leader | Power reached 6,000,000 | x1 |- |Respected Overlord |Upgrade to Level 24 | |}